1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby valet assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that attaches to any existing table that can be selectively positioned to control the playing and eating environment of a child. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easily portable device having at least one element attached to and suspended from any table. The present invention has a clamping mechanism which is adaptable and adjustable for attaching to any table. The present invention has a table top/tray to ensure a sanitary play and eat area. The present invention relates to a suspended bar to which toys are hung and attached for a child's entertainment.
2. BACKGROUND
Several devices have been invented to facilitate child entertainment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,549 issued to Yokohori, discloses an apparatus for supporting baby toys above a base by means of a tubular support structure having upwardly extending bars to which oblique bars are pivotally connected. However, the Yokohori patent does not describe a means for securing the bar to the edge of a table or tray. Moreover, Yokohori does not provide for the addition of a tray or table surface to be releasably mounted to a frame
In, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0023596 by Adam Bilsky, discloses an apparatus to assist in retrieving toys that have fallen off of a table while also preventing fallen toys from contacting the ground. However, this apparatus is not used in conjunction with a horizontal bar to allow more freedom of movement of the toy and cannot alternatively be used as the base support of a tray used to protect an eating environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,521 issued to Wilson et al., discloses an apparatus for use with a baby stroller for supporting a cooling device, such as fan or spay bottle, so as to cool the infant sitting therein. The Wilson device presents a fan or spray bottle secured at the end of a horizontal bar and does not provide for a bar secured at each end that can be alternatively used as a support for the base of a tray top.
Thus it is readily apparent that there is a long felt need for an apparatus that allows for a portable, sanitary and removable means to attach a horizontal safety bar that alternatively is used as a base for a sanitary tray so that children are occupied and entertained at public eateries without compromising safety or health.